


It's Good to be the King

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: King Tony, M/M, Sexual Slavery, slave Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Art loosely based on Sabrecmc's fic "The Prize"





	It's Good to be the King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314392) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Well, this is clearly very old and the perspective and anatomy is wonky, but I still like the idea


End file.
